


A Little Bit of Paint

by Gallixie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnus does Alec's makeup, Malec, kissing ensues, pure fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallixie/pseuds/Gallixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alexander, will you please just hold still?” Magnus’s voice was tinged with exasperation as Alec’s head jerked back yet again, but his eyes betrayed amusement as Alec retorted.</p>
<p>“Hold still? Magnus, you’re poking a stick at my eye! How on earth am I supposed to hold still?”</p>
<p>Magnus gave an exaggerated sigh and sat back. “First of all, it’s not a stick. It’s an eyeliner pencil, and you’re going to look fabulous if you just hold still. Now close your eyes for me.”</p>
<p>(or, Magnus does Alec's makeup and Alec has some trouble controlling himself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is I am sorry. I just really wanted Magnus to do Alec's makeup, and then this happened. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (title is taken from the song "Paint" by Dodie Clark)
> 
> Translated into Russian [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4334961/11216722)

“Alexander, will you please just hold still?” Magnus’s voice was tinged with exasperation as Alec’s head jerked back yet again, but his eyes betrayed amusement as Alec retorted.

“Hold  _ still _ ? Magnus, you’re poking a stick at my eye! How on earth am I supposed to hold still?”

Magnus gave an exaggerated sigh and sat back. “First of all, it’s not a stick. It’s an eyeliner pencil, and you’re going to look fabulous if you just  _ hold still.  _ Now close your eyes for me.”

Alec just rolled his eyes in response but Magnus fixed him with a stare, and he obediently shut them. 

“I don’t know how you do this every day,” Alec muttered, eyelid flinching as Magnus began his work again. “It’s so… uncomfortable.” He was sure ‘uncomfortable’ wasn’t the word he was looking for, but it was a good approximation. He wasn’t used to things being near his eyes, and he was frustrated at how hard it was to keep his eyes still while Magnus worked. His own lack of control irked him.

But Magnus just laughed. “Perhaps for you, darling, but I actually find doing my makeup to be quite soothing. We all have our things.” He stopped and Alec felt him move back, his warmth disappearing. “Hold on. Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Alec rushed to reassure him, eyes flying open on instinct. “No, no, it’s fine, Magnus. Really. You’re already halfway done anyway. I don’t mind.” Magnus’s brow was furrowed, and Alec wanted nothing more than to reach over and smooth it out.

If he was honest, as much as he found he disliked having things near his eyes, the actual process of the makeup was indeed rather soothing. It was all gentle strokes and soft brushes, and he was sure if he were more accustomed to it it wouldn’t feel so strange to have stick-like objects poked at his eyes. And he had promised Magnus; even now he could remember the way his eyes had lit up at his agreement. Even if he wasn’t starting to find it enjoyable, he would never have backed out.

Magnus nodded, his brow slowly unknitting. “Are you sure? You know I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

He knew that had been the wrong word to use. “I promise, it’s fine. I’m just… not used to it.”

Magnus cocked an eyebrow. “Well, you’re not the one who does this every day,” he teased, amusement starting to return to his features. “If we’re doing this, though, I need you to close your eyes again.”

Alec felt a blithe smile tug at the corners of his mouth, but he closed his eyes, fighting to keep his eyelids still this time as Magnus returned his attention to - well, whatever the hell he was doing. Eyeliner? He had said eyeliner pencil, hadn’t he? Alec had no idea, really. As often as he watched Magnus do his own makeup in the mornings, he had never paid much attention to what everything was called.

Alec felt Magnus’s hand rest against his cheek, steadying himself, and a spark seemed to run through him at the unexpected contact. His breath hitched, the moment turning oddly intimate as his eyes remained closed, Magnus’s fingers warm against his cheek. As tempting as it was to open his eyes, he stayed still. He could control himself.

There was a lingering pause before Magnus broke the silence - and ended the moment. “Alright, open your eyes for a moment, darling.”

Alec did as he was told, blinking a couple of times as if he could feel the makeup painted on his lids. In fact, he was almost sure he could. Was that a thing, he wondered? Could you actually  _ feel _ makeup when it was on?

He met Magnus’s eyes, almost intending to ask him, when he noticed Magnus was simply staring at him. His brow crumpled in confusion. “Magnus?

Magnus blinked once, as if coming out of a trance, and he gave Alec a smile. “Right! I’ve just got a few finishing touches and then we’re done, I promise.” He turned, fingers searching through the assortment of makeup supplies he had spread out beside him. Then, almost as an afterthought: “Are you sure about the no glitter rule? Because I’m sure you would look positively stunning with-”

“No!” Alec said quickly, cutting him off. Too quickly. Realizing how it might have sounded, he continued. “I mean, not that I don’t- that is you look- but I don’t think I- I just-”

“Hush, Alexander, I was only teasing.” Magnus looked back at him with eyes glinting in merriment. “Besides, I’m not going for an extravagant look on you, and glitter would ruin the whole thing.”

Alec couldn’t think of a reply to that, but he also couldn’t deny being a little relieved. He still thought he was crazy for agreeing to this whole thing in the first place - if Izzy ever found out, he would never hear the end of it - and he definitely wasn’t prepared to have glitter anywhere near his eyes. It sounded even less appealing than having pointy objects near his eyes. As it was, he had made Magnus promise to use his non-waterproof products; he didn’t want to have to scrub his face raw to get it off later. 

And then Magnus was leaning back in, having selected a small brush held delicately between his slender fingers - and by the Angel, now was not a good time to be noticing his  _ fingers _ . He’d promised to sit still and let Magnus do his makeup. But his nails were painted a striking shade of purple, deep and almost what Alec would call midnight except it was purple, not blue, and now Alec was wondering what that color was called because it complemented Magnus’s skin tone so well and-

Magnus’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “I need you to close your eyes for me now - and again, I promise we’re almost done.” His voice was colored with a hint of amusement, and Alec wondered - not for the first time - if Magnus had somehow been able to tell what he had been thinking. He fought a blush and did as he was asked, eyes sliding shut. At least this way he couldn’t be distracted by Magnus’s fingers.

Oh, how wrong he was. He felt Magnus’s hand rest lightly against his cheek again, and warmth spread out from the gentle contact. He decided to allow himself to relax into it, concentrating on the smooth brushstrokes across his eyelid instead of how soft Magnus’s fingers felt on his skin. (Because he definitely wasn’t thinking about that at all). It really was rather relaxing, he decided, if he allowed it to be. Not that he would ever admit that to Magnus - Alec had made it very clear that this was a one time thing, and if he admitted to enjoying it he would never live it down. He couldn’t deny being curious to see how it looked when Magnus was done, though. 

But then he felt Magnus’s other hand softly take hold of his chin. (And he was wrong again; he was definitely thinking about how soft Magnus’s fingers were). All at once he became aware of just how close Magnus was - much closer than he had been a few seconds ago. He could feel Magnus’s breath fan his cheek, and felt his own breath stop in return. The places where Magnus’s fingers met his skin almost seemed to burn as Alec became more aware of them.  _ (Two fingers braced lightly against his cheek, steadying his hand as Magnus worked the brush softly over his lid; three gently wrapped around his chin, almost in a caress.) _ Another warm exhale brushed across his cheek, sending tingles down his spine.

He wasn’t sure what he was planning to say - words had never been his forte - but it suddenly seemed like torture to sit there, silent, while Magnus was so achingly close. Screw control. Finding his voice, he whispered, “Magnus.”

 

Alec spoke his name in a low whisper and Magnus halted his ministrations with the brush, hands lowering as Alec’s eyes flickered open.

For the second time in no more than five minutes, Magnus felt his breath catch; in his own concentration, he hadn’t realized how close they had become. Alec’s kohl rimmed eyes met his own, and Magnus swore those eyes deserved their own religion. He had always been a fan of Alec’s eyes, and he had never made a secret of it, but  _ God _ , the extra definition of the kohl brought them out in ways even Magnus had never thought possible. Afternoon light spilled through the window, illuminating his eyes in a way that almost made them glow, and if Magnus hadn’t known better he would have thought Alec was the warlock here - or perhaps a literal angel, instead of the half-blood he claimed as Nephilim. He looked positively ethereal.

Alexander blinked, slow and languid, showcasing Magnus’s work to best effect, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the intense gaze as Alec leaned in closer, impulsively closing the short distance between them. Their lips brushed, soft and sweet, and all of Magnus’s determination to finish Alec’s makeup went out the window as electricity seemed to shoot through him at the contact. It didn’t matter how long they had been together, or how many times they had kissed; every time felt like the first time, igniting something in him he hadn’t known still existed. His hand instinctively tangled itself in Alec’s hair, and Alec responded in kind, pulling Magnus closer as their lips met more firmly, more demanding. Alec’s breath tasted of cinnamon and morning coffee and Magnus had never tasted anything sweeter in his long years of life. Alec stood, lifting Magnus with him and pressing him against the marble counter behind them as his lips worked their way down Magnus’s throat and stopped to nibble just beneath his jaw. 

A clatter startled them both, and they pulled apart. Magnus glanced down, and couldn’t stop a breathy chuckle as he saw they had managed to push at least half of his makeup supplies onto the tile floor.

Magnus looked back at Alec, whose face had started to take on a mortified expression. “Magnus, I’m-” But he just laughed and pulled Alec in again, lips meeting with a barely contained smile as he cut him off. This kiss was all teeth and tongue, lips pulled upwards in matching crescent moons, but that didn’t matter. It was still one of the best kisses of Magnus’s life. Because it was Alexander. And nothing, no one, could ever compare to how he felt with their breath mixing, hands roaming and lips learning each other’s shape. Everything about him was intoxicating. Kissing him was like drowning, and he didn’t want to learn how to swim.

It seemed like hours later when they finally pulled apart, and Magnus couldn’t help but be a little crestfallen when he saw how Alec’s unfinished makeup had smudged; he hadn’t even considered the consequences of a makeout session mid  _ makeup _ session. Then again, he had been sufficiently distracted from such thoughts. He ran a finger lightly across Alec’s cheekbone where the kohl had moved and put on a small pout as he met Alec’s hypnotizing gaze.

“You know, I wasn’t even quite finished, and it’s already ruined.”

Alec’s lips quirked in amusement. “Sorry,” was all he said, but Magnus could see just how not sorry he really was.

“It did look amazing, though.” He sighed theatrically. “I was going to take pictures, too,” he added, a teasing tone in his voice. Gently, he brushed his thumb over the smudged kohl, smearing it further. “No point now, though.”

“Maybe next time.” Magnus’s eyes widened at the statement, and he watched as a matching look of incredulity spread across Alec’s features as if he couldn’t believe he had just said that. Magnus pounced on it before he could take it back.

“Of course, next time. How could I forget?” He grinned wolfishly up at Alexander as an embarrassed smile pulled at his boyfriend’s lips. He leaned forward, capturing his lips with his own in a quick kiss before pulling back, a mischievous smirk playing on his features.

“And maybe, next time we could go with some glitter.”

“Magnus, no!”

**Author's Note:**

> (is it possible for me to write a kissing scene without being really dramatic about it? apparently not)
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment or whatever. Any and all feedback is treasured and hoarded like dragon's gold c:


End file.
